The Night of Our Lifes
by love.jace.Herondale
Summary: jace gets feed up with the family fights and crosses a little red-heads room when curiosity gets the best of him rough lemon first fanfiction;))


**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters sadly they belong to the Beautiful and awesome Cassandra Clare**

Jace POV:

I walked down the hallway to my room trying to find some peace and quite from Alec and Izzy's loud Bickering about her vampire boyfriend ,Simon. He was aways a good guy to her in my opinion but he crossed a line for Alec when he caught them making out in her bed so I thought I could stay out of it and let them be.As I walked down the hallway passed Clary's room I hear a faint moan "ahhhh Jace" Clary moans. I turn around and find her door ajar, I push it open enough that I can see her but she can't see me. what I see makes me instantly hard, Clary touching herself. "AHHHH FUCK YEAH JACE" my eyes widen at her choice of words but it makes me even harder. "OH OH OH AHHHHH YEAH" I watch her fingers plunge brutally into her tight, wet pussy. "AHHHHHH" Clary screams as she came into her hand and shudders. She doesn't see me until I found myself closing and locking the door and turned at the sound of her door. Clary eyes widened and she blushed deeply "uhhhh... Jace when did you get here" clary said still breathing hard from her previous activities "not so long about five minutes ago" I said with a smirk on my face still happy that she was touching herself to the thought of yours truly she blushed deeper to that even the pits of hell could not compare to the heat on her cheeks. "ummm i-its not what it looked like" she said "what if I want it to be what it looks like" I asked I know I'm being mean teasing her like that but what she just did made me harder then a rock. Next thing I knew I was on top of her rocking my hard jean clad cock in her heated core. Clary grasped in surprise but it soon turned into a moan. She looked up at me with innocent eyes as her mouth shapes a silent O when I rocked harder. I took the hand covered in her sweet juices and licked each finger clean while staring at her with lustful eyes. I took my painfully tight jeans of along with my boxers and started pumping my hard cock fast. Clary looked down and saw me pumping faster than before and moaned. She movies her hand to her wet pussy and plunged it into her tight hole and the beautiful sight pushed me over the edge and I came all over the bed sheets but was to distracted to care I pulled her hand away from her wet pussy and stared in awe as her pussy dripped with her delicious juices "so beautiful" I whispered against her pussy lips. I thrusted my tongue out of my mouth and the taste of her juices explode in my mouth. Her head rolls back and I stop and wait for her to look up again "w-why did you stop" she asked with a cute pout on her lips "I want you to watch me eat you out, sit up if you have to and keep your eyes on mine" I demand in a husky voice. She leans up on her elbows and I lean my head back to her wet pussy while keeping an eye on her Emerald colored eyes. Gold meets Green and I groan in approval then thrust my tongue in her tight hole over and over till she screams out in pleasure and came in my mouth and I groan at the taste of her amazing cum and she plops down on the bed. I crawl and lick my way up her body "do you have any condoms" I ask her "I'm on the pill" she said as a blush creeps on her face. I crooked an eyebrow up in a silent question, she must have understood because she said "I had really bad cramps as a kid and the doctor put me on it, I've been on them ever sense". "are you sure you want this" I asked unsure if it's the right time "YES PLEASE I WANT YOU SO MUCH" she shouted, I smirked and slowly slid into her, biting my lip to quite my strangled moans when I felt my length reach her barrier "this might hurt but I want you to know I love you and it will feel better I promise" I said. I pulled back a little the thrusted into her slowly, I had to fight the urge to thrust brutally into her. I didn't notice she was crying until I heard her sniffle, I looked up and apologized countless times, kissed her cheeks and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Clary moved her hips up an moaned, I bit my lip so hard I could fast the blood "jace" she said snapping me out of the daze of pleasure pain I was feeling "yes" I said in a husky voice "fuck my brains out" she said seductively in my ear and I groaned and started thrusting slowly in and out when I heard her shout in pleasure I started thrusting harder "AHHHHHH" she moaned a thick layer of sweat coated my temples "OH OH HARDER JACE HARDER" she exclaimed. I brought her leg over my shoulder and thrusted even deeper and harder "OH YEAH RIGHT THERE" she said as I a angled my hips to the right and thrusted even harder "IM GONNA CUM JUST A LITTLE BIT NGGHHHH" she moaned in the middle of her sentence so I did it again and again and then, we doth came shouting each other's name, she raked her fingernails up my back as she came making my eyes roll to the back of my head in pleasure pain, I slowed down my thrusting and came to a complete stop when I came off my high, I rolled of her and spooned her. When I was finally falling asleep I heard something "I love you Jace Herondale" clary said so quietly I could barely notice "I love you to Clarissa Fray"

 **I hope you like my first lemon please review and go easy this is my first fanfic :p also give me some clace fan fiction ideas and I will make u'r bream come true :)**


End file.
